Drunken Truth
by VampGrl1234
Summary: When the booze pours, so dose the turth. Song fic. Full summary inside! M for lang. and sugestive themes, o and lyrics.


**A different TXG song fic. This one is really one of a kind. Ok so here's what's happening. It's after Gwen got voted off TDA. She asked didn't bother asking Trent if he wanted to get back together but deep inside she wants him. And it all pours out after a few drinks of Tequila. **

All the girls are sitting around listening to music. Gwen left to get snacks and returns with a surprise. "Look ladies at what I found." She said holding up the Tequila bottle. "How about we have a few drinks?" Gwen asked already a little tipsy.

"No Gwen. Besides it looks like you want that bottle all to your self." Bridgett said. (She's team Trent)

"You bet your pretty little ass I do." Gwen said taking the cap off and taking a big gulp. Then a song plays on the iPod. It's U & Ur hand by Pink. "Oh my gosh this song is everything I am feeling now." Gwen shouts.

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
**

Gwen begins to sing along and drink more.

**At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see  
**

Gwen jumps up and shouts the chorus.

**  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just u and ur hand tonight**

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  


She takes a large drink and got up, attempting to dance, as she screams the lyrics.

**  
Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one (**Gwen talks now. "No I don't feel this way. If Trent were where I **  
Buh bye (**give him a blow job so good, it would blow his mind")**  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight  
**

Gwen jumps on the table and is singing and dancing. "Someone get so help!" Courtney said "She's going to get hurt." She finished. Katie and Sadie run into the halls yelling, "Someone help, Gwen's going to kill herself." This obviously grabs Trent's attention as he follows the girls. He sees Gwen singing in sink with the song.

**  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight**

"Trent!" Gwen yells nearly falling off the table. "What brings your sexy ass here?" Gwen asked pathetically drunk.

**uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down**

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are ("Gwen your drunk. Come on I'll take you to your room" Trent said offering his hand.)**  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?**

"Only if you promise you'll sex me up." Gwen said in a teasing manner.

"What? No! Get down Gwen now!" Trent said. Gwen shrugged and jumped down and landed on Trent.

**Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand  
**

"You know I was thinking my room would be better. But if you want we can do it here." Gwen said attempting, and failing, to take her shirt off. Trent double took at the way she fell. She was on top of him, and her legs were spread as if something was about to happen.

**  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh**

Trent easily takes hr off him, and picks her up. "You're going to bed. And no more Tequila." He said walking out of the room, with her over his shoulder.

"Bye everyone. Sorry I have to leave so soon. But I am going to have sex with Trent now. Bye." Gwen yells. Trent blushes and yells back to save both of their reputations.

"No she's not." He yelled stopping in front of her door.

"If not you, then I know Cody would love to…" Trent cut her short.

"Where is your key?" he asked.

"Opsy. I don't have it." Gwen said laughing hysterically. Trent sighed.

"I can't leave you out there. And I can't trust you on your own. *sighs* ok you can stay in my room. But we're not having sex got it?" Trent growled walking down the hall to his room.

"What ever you say love. You can't resist me. All I need to do is get my shirt off, and I will be sucking dick faster that u can say….." she was cut of.

"Gwen for the last time NO!" he yelled. It's not like he didn't want her, but not if she's drunk, and will hate him in the morning.

"Why not?" she wined like a child.

"One, your drunk. Two, we aren't dating. Three, our drunk. Four, your not in the right state of mind. Five our drunk." He said until he opened the door. "Ok, there is a sleeper couch, and a bed. Pick." He said still with her over his shoulder.

"Which will you be in?" she asked as she played with his hair.

"The one you don't chose." He shot back.

"Fine. I'll take the couch." She said. He put her down, on the couch. "Why won't you do me?" she asked. "Besides the drunken part." She finished.

Trent was shocked she could think that clearly. "Because you don't like me anymore. Remember?" he said getting her a blanket.

"Why did we brake up if I love you so much?" she asked like a child. Trent froze at what Gwen said. She never told him she loved him. But drunk she just admitted it. "I still love you, do you still love me?" she asked.

Trent sighed. "Ask me this in the morning ok?" he said laying a blanket on her. She smiled and was out like a light.

*********

In the morning Trent woke up to someone groaning. He looked over to se Gwen rubbing her head in pain. "God, I feel like I was ht by a car." She said.

"Nope just drunk." Trent said. Gwen froze and looked over at him. She was speechless.

"Before you draw conclusions, nothing happened. If something did, would you be on the couch and with your clothes on?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Gwen looked down and blushed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"To make a long story short, you got drunk, and started to say stuff you might regret today." He answered getting her water and pain killers.

"What did I say?" she asked. "I need to know." She finished.

"You were first singing. Then you kept bugging me to have sex with you." At that Gwen's face when from pale to red. "And……" he hesitated at what he had to say next. How Gwen admitted she still loved him.

"I am so sorry Trent. I didn't mean to be an issue." She said looking down.

"It's ok. Everyone understands. Your mind wasn't in the right place." He reassured.

"Did I say anything else?" she asked a little afraid for an answer.

"Yea. You said you still loved me." Trent blurted. He looked at her for some reaction. "Do you?" he asked curios.

Gwen looked at him. "Do you?" she asked. He chuckled.

"If I didn't I would have left you stay out, get intoxicated, and let Cody come to your erotic needs. Which were never fulfilled." He blurted that last part.

"Thanks." She said then she took the pills. "I do still love you." She said. Trent smiled. "But like you said my head wasn't in the right place." She said lying down.

Trent laughed and kissed her gently on the lips. "Ok, so is your mind in the right place now?" he asked.

"Yes I think so." She said.

"Then do you love me?" he asked. She smiled. That was all he needed for an answer.

"I would say I should get drunk more often but….my head feels like it was run over by a steam roller." Gwen said breaking the kiss and covering her head with her pillow.


End file.
